


无法言说

by LuoZiLuo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuoZiLuo/pseuds/LuoZiLuo





	无法言说

［我突然说不出话了。］  
在学校里某个再平常不过的一天，在本子一页空白写下上面几个字的金发少年无奈的将其举给围着自己一周的好友，一脸无法解释的无奈表情回应他们已经持续了数秒的疑惑和惊讶，表达他自己纵是想也无从解释。  
“怎么会突然说不出话？”对于好友长达一上午安静的怪异，这个更为莫名的解答反而更令游戏难以接受，但对方只是张开嘴，试图说些什么，最后还是做了个尴尬的笑。明明一举一动都熟悉到声音在脑中浮现，然而如同文字所写，并没有半分可捕捉在耳的言语。  
“是生病了吗，嗓子坏掉了之类的？”  
“感冒了之类的应该请假啊。”  
面对朋友逐渐增加的提议与关心，城之内一开始还想说些什么，但是很快意识到自己并不能，只好把手中本子翻过一页，在上面潦草地写了几个字，再度压直了嘴角将笔记本竖起来示意给他们看。  
［我没事。］  
“真的吗……可是你、毕竟是说不出话诶。”  
“是啊，还是去看下医生比较好吧。”  
对于这句，金发少年垂眼犹豫了一下，然后摇了摇头，拍拍胸口又摆摆手，证明自己确实没有任何不适的样子，然后一手搭在游戏肩上，露出一副于往日无异的灿烂笑容表示无须担心，仿佛处于困境的那个是对方不是自己。熟知好友的游戏虽然仍是难以舒展眉头，但对方一如既往的精神模样还是让他些许软化了眉眼，还是也回以一个了然的浅笑。  
“别逞强啊，城之内。”  
被呼唤名字的少年同样给予了笑容，略显疲惫。  
毕竟，没有的，这件事他也没有说谎。在经历了发现此事后一早上的惊慌失措和徒劳尝试，包括测试自己耳朵能否听见和对着仍旧宿醉的老爸做出大吼。身体？非常好。所以是哪里出了问题，镜子里那个仍然目瞪口呆的自己最后做出一个败北的长叹表情，当然也是没有声音，就这么接受了这个几近荒诞的事实。  
荒诞……难道这种事是接二连三的来吗。如此想着，看了看已经自顾在身边讨论起来的友人们，城之内翻出手机，在屏幕上划出某个页面注视了片刻，下意识的抓了抓头发，没有再点下去。  
还真是挺麻烦的……

可惜的是，他想对了，这种事真的是接二连三的来。  
也是同一天的晚些时分，正在路上与谈笑的游戏突然接到口袋里电话的提醒，匆匆说了句“抱歉”然后在一旁接通了这个来电，其他人自然也配合的闭了口。从游戏口中那个“木马？”刚说出来，几人顿时被吸引的留意过来。  
“……周末？我是有时间啦，其他人……”说到这里，游戏转过头看向显然都在等着自己的众人，并不避讳地同他们解释，“木马说想周末请我们去海马公园新建的场地玩，问有没有时间。”  
“还没完全开放，而且是免费哦！”另一头的木马也不遗余力的宣传道，“感谢哥哥的慷慨吧！”  
对于最后的日常夸赞游戏只能是笑了笑，“所以，大家有时间吗？”  
这种稳赚不赔的提议，杏子和本田两人纷纷都给予了一致赞同，而一向好于此事的城之内此时除了没有发声，更是一反常态地思虑什么似的挪开了视线。注意到这点的游戏也无不忧心地走上前关切，“怎么了城之内，不舒服吗？”  
“咦，城之内也在吗，刚才没听到他诶。”  
“嗯，他最近……可能不太舒服吧。”稍稍远离了手机，游戏小声地对已经看过来的好友说到，“那你还是好好休息吧？”  
本来游戏一直多少有着顾虑，毕竟毫无缘由还是太不平常了，不过少年表示理解的笑了笑，摇了摇头。怕自己表达的不清楚，还掏出手机在上面打了几个字给对方看。  
［还是挺想去的。］  
倒底还是想去……啊。

结果第二天还是没有改善。  
发现自己还是不能说话，城之内顿时有种后悔的心情，就这么忐忑不安地还是来到了约定的地方，让他稍微松口气的是，如之前所说，等在那里迎接他们的只有木马一个。虽然身体还未脱离年龄限制，但早早身居要职的男孩依然气势十足，老远就挥着手臂招呼他们过去，说着“还算准点”之类的抱怨，举手投足却免不了透着开心。  
看来也是好久没出来了。  
正看着木马这么想，对方却突然注意到这视线，便顺着追问过来，“你今天好安静啊城之内，真的是不舒服吗？”  
所能做的也只是笑着摇头。  
“嗯……真的不舒服的话可以去员工休息室歇会的。”  
说完，这小鬼头竟然毫不掩饰地冲着他眨了眨眼，很快意会过来的城之内不由觉得头疼，当然不是生理上的，而是终于明白自己是骑虎难下的状态。要怎么做，在对面都把“请”字塞到你嘴里的时候，更何况他现在拉着嘴角，本就说不出半句反驳。  
所以在进到那个休息室，接收到里面唯一一人投来的笔直视线后，他完全——还是被惊到了。  
只是没想到会这么直白的邀请自己过来。  
那位不可一世的社长大人。  
［你到底……］  
在走过去时下意识地想要说这种话，又猛然发现自己还是不能发声空有口型的现状，便赶紧心虚般挪开视线住了口，不过这些毫无疑问都落在对方眼中——自金发少年到来，落下的目光就未曾离开。  
“……怎么？”就算是海马，也不能第一时间理解、或者说想象到这种情况，特别是靠近后又撇开头一言不发，不是很像自己所认识的那个庸才的样子，“来了，也没有跑。”  
“就告诉我。”  
僵持片刻，少年鼓起嘴又吐了口气，最后有些瞪着他那样，伸手指了指喉咙的位置，然后摇了摇头。对面逐渐凝缩的海蓝瞳孔映在那双已经见惯的琥珀中，看来就算是海马，也避免不了这种大同小异的反应——城之内正这么想着，却被人一手抬起下颌的，强迫再度对上那双不知道什么时候更为凑近的深海。  
“之前说你不舒服……是不能发声？”  
一贯冷静自持的声音突然变得低沉而急促，再加之那副骤然放大于眼前的面容，着实也让城之内怔了一下，不过还是很快果断的推开了那只手和两人的距离。金色碎发下眉头依然紧压着，虽然将“不喜欢”三个字表现的一览无余，可目光闪烁着，有着自己也无法确定的紧张。  
在躲避什么，明明自己才是想问的那个，仅仅出于非自己的意志而不能开口，但是现在又莫名感谢起这个突然的症状起来，真要问的话，他该说什么。  
……不明白的事太多了。  
“跟我走。”  
［诶。］  
毫无征兆的被一把抓住手腕，背对着就要带他往离开的方向走，丝毫不知道后面被拽拉的城之内是怎样一头雾水的做着各种喊叫的口型，少年没得办法，只得强硬挣脱开来。并且，这次终于不再躲闪的正视起对方，或者说不加掩饰的回敬视线，一如从前。  
却也不同。  
他还记得那副面容少有正视自己的时候，漫不经心似的却又说着明显冲向自己的刻薄话语，任凭他如何挥着拳头拼力反驳，也少有正面投来目光。这与城之内曾经沦为混混那段时间的认知不同，欺凌他人时，霸凌者往往是乐于直视着那些不甘、无助或者痛苦的，不然呢，乐趣对于他们又在哪里。  
所以，这种念头偶尔在少年脑内一闪而过，海马这样做的乐趣又在哪里？只不过这种唐突的想法随即就被其他诸如“混蛋不需要逻辑”的恼怒掩盖下去，也许他只是那样做就舒服了，再加上，和自己又有什么关系，就再没有注意过。  
直到，在除了决斗以外的时候，真真正正的对上那双视线。那是什么时候起了，不太记得，但不会忘记，毕竟现在也如是着——在本该汹涌的一片深海中读出潮汐拍岸的柔和。  
……太诡异了，甚至不想去想自己是怎么想到这种泛起鸡皮疙瘩的形容的。  
不管怎样，他不明白，也不会这么莫名其妙跟海马走的。毫无疑问，就算无从言语，这种含义还是很好的通过目光传达出来，对方也没有急着下一步，依然是转过来冷静看着退了半步还逐渐握拳的他，许久，哼出一声鼻息。  
“我有很多办法知道我想要的答案，”一边这样说着，海马一边缓缓逼近过来，“这不算意料之中，也不会是意料之外。”  
还没明白这句话的含义，城之内突然被拉过手臂，径直跌入那人怀中，再抬头，嘴唇倏忽贴上了对方的，不能言语的口舌张开仅仅是提供了可侵入的间隙，然而不熟练换气的喘息和纠缠的水声是无从遮掩的。唇齿、空气、甚至心跳，越发混乱中，越发觉得更多更多被强势地逐渐夺取。  
［不……］  
只是——  
［不是……］  
脑子里——  
［所以说还不行啊混蛋！］  
只凭一股无从而起的蛮力，第三次的，城之内狠力推开了对自己的桎梏，也不知道身后的情况，就这么毫无保留的撞到了后面坚实的墙壁上。或许自己也不知道用了多少力道，咧嘴的表情明显是吃痛了许多，也没心思去看被推的是怎样的惊愕，自己扶着后脑只差发出些许呜咽的呻吟。  
“……你真是……”  
要说事情为什么接二连三。  
咔哒，一声门锁的开启声就这么自然而然的出现了。  
“你在吗，城……”  
非常不适时的来自门栓的一个弹簧声，以及两人都十分熟悉的声音由外传来，然后便是属于三个人的沉默——还维持着踉跄不稳姿势、一手扶着脑袋的城之内，站的稍远一些还算坦然自若的海马，以及刚刚闯入、正在理解当前场面的不速之客游戏。  
“什么……你做了什么啊海马君！”  
在游戏一脸急切的过来扶起好友后，随之发出了对原本房间另一人的指责，显而易见的，被误会了。猜测争吵到打架什么的，毕竟是个决斗都不太打得起来的空间，他们以前的关系也是有目共睹。城之内好几次想要打断友人义正言辞的气愤，又看到对面的“罪魁祸首”却是解释也懒得一般，哼了一声撇开头就当默认，惹得游戏直接拉起自己就往外走。  
为什么，明明说不出话的是自己，然而……在被带着离开之际，少年没有忍住的回头看了一眼，果不其然也收到了相应的视线，看着猎物一般的抓着自己的视线，只是这么个短暂瞬间也带着一贯的偏执。他仍然是那个高傲的不可一世的混蛋，但是，改变的到底是哪里呢，难道是自己吗。  
手指下意识的触到嘴唇，这是现在跟以前唯一不同的地方，发不出，依然没有半个可以听到的音节。但是湿润的温度尚在，传染上颊面也惹了些许燥热，掩住的呼吸都不觉紊乱了几分。  
可恶……  
还是不明白。

和朋友告别后的金发少年并没有直接回家，反而在街上漫无目的地闲逛，也许是比起回家闷头待在屋里，这样出来望着天空更好一些。不知道过了多久，街上行人逐渐稀少，而偏斜的夕阳从身侧慵懒投来，让自己突然意识到自己还是什么都没想出的丧气事实。  
如果当时试图跟他交流一下会不会好些啊……这么想着，城之内掏出手机，避免了阳光直射下的屏幕显出一则来自海马的邮件，内容简短的只有一句，“为什么没有联系我”，而时间却不是今天，也不是昨天。  
啊，都过了这么久了吗。  
可是现在好像更不知道说些什么，各种方面上。  
指腹在屏幕那串号码的名字上摩挲着，一个恍惚，竟然不小心的拨了出去，慌乱的正要按下挂断的红色按钮，可是画面一换，微微睁大的双瞳下已然是接通的状态。没有人规定接通的电话一定要听，但是鬼使神差的，他慢慢把手机贴到了耳朵的位置，然后，如预想的一般听到了那一句“想好了吗，庸才”。  
犹豫还是有的，不过少年还是试探的张了张口，果然还是没有声音，这下真的没有别的办法了。缄默在空旷的街道和电话的两人之间蔓延，半晌，另一头传来一声叹息，徐徐说出另一句令人讶异的话。  
“这样吧，如果你想见我，就点点头。”  
还没想出这家伙又怎么能看到自己点没点头，本是贴在耳边的手机突然被人从身后拿起，手法并不是偷窃的意图，但引起他回首的注意肯定是足够了。于是城之内理所当然的转过头，一脸不可置信的看着一手拿着自己手机的海马，而另一手自然是用来跟少年电话的他自己的手机。  
“我以为你只是说不了话，难道耳朵也听不清了吗。”干脆的挂断了电话将手机还给他后，海马的目光再度看回面前仍然一脸难以相信的呆滞表情上，轻描淡写的回答道，“不是，我没有跟踪你。”  
听闻此言城之内顿时换了另一个表情，不想这么瞪了没几秒，对方随即又说了一句，“因为庸才才会把话都写在脸上。”  
“而且我只是走在你后面而已。”  
如果是以前，这会的金发少年已经开始咬牙切齿的控诉这种一本正经的混蛋模样，就算现在他什么都说不出，抿了抿唇，选择拿着手机在上面飞快的打了几个字递给他看去。  
［你到底想干什么。］  
“跟我第一次说的一样。”海马看的很快回应的也很快，只是这次语气停顿了一下，然后伸手摸上面前人一侧脸颊抬起些，“不过现在是多了点别的事要处理。”  
“这个，到底怎么回事……”  
这并不是一个询问的尾音，光是看着对方那双垂下的视线就足以了解。不知道是这条小路太过空旷，还是已至回家时分，城之内从从未了解过这个城镇也有如此安静的时候。晚风掠过耳畔，带来凉意却也带来细微的律动，惴惴的，在胸口渐渐扩散开来。  
夕阳浅金色的光晕沿着深棕色的发丝边际流转，海马这家伙不知道什么时候换了这身相对普通的风衣，背对着光这么站在面前沉思着。周围也没有反光的事物，但是看得到细碎的光影于那双垂在阴影中的蓝眸中隐约闪烁，像极了这种时间的海面铺满了被揉碎的光点，尽管远没有那么密集，但是——那光点突兀抬起，改为正视着落在相对的眼中，打断了少年一切思绪。  
“没头绪吗。”  
摇头。  
“那这里呢。”说着手指慢慢摸到城之内碎发乱翘的脑后，不过即便是顺毛一样的轻缓力道，还是让少年条件反射的吃痛瑟缩一下，不由哼了一声，“……白痴。”  
说得好像不知道是谁的错似的……  
然后又沉默了，虽然不是十分窒息，但是［有很多想说的］，对海马，从来没有这么迫切需要声音，去说出来。表达的方式有很多，城之内也并非没有做过回应，然而隔着屏幕的文字既无声调也无表情，传达不到的，自己比谁都清楚这一点。  
但那之后和这之前，自己还是躲开了。  
“……应该早点找你。”那个人这么说着，用一种不善用的缓慢，慢慢把他抱在怀里，每一个动作都给了充足的反应时间，不过，最后还是贴在了耳边轻咬着低声道，“别再做出那副难看样子了。”  
“如果我说‘我可以等’。”  
“你就可以说话了吧。”  
语毕，少年蓦地缩小了瞳孔。

倒底什么时候发现的。  
又是一件不明白的事。  
不是演戏，不是欺骗，确确实实在此之前怎么都无法言语。只不过，多少出自他自己的意愿所致。  
人类这种生物的潜能有时真是奇妙的存在：瘦弱的老人能在孙子濒死之际抬起汽车，双腿残疾人士在野兽追逐下拼命奔跑，而他自己却在不知怎么回答别人的告白下选择无法回答。可笑的是，本是随便考虑的想法竟然真的如愿了。  
还是说，真的有那么不想面对吗。  
他应该讨厌海马的，至少怎么也不会是喜欢，毕竟对方是切实的从不将自己放在眼中，只不过他们本就是交集不会多的两种人，最多的不过是因为牵扯到朋友游戏。所以，也就这样了。  
本来应该是这样的。  
“和我交往。”  
突然某一天，也不知道前因是什么，他突然在接到对方的电话，没说几句后提出了这样的告白……或者说要求。  
当然，一头雾水下的自己是不可能答应的，甚至马上有点鄙夷地回敬开这种玩笑太没品了，但是对面听完他的话后，相当冷静地再度重复了一遍。“告诉我你的回答”，虽然这么说着，听起来却完全是“敢说个不你就死定了”。城之内不记得自己在手机这头就这么张着嘴愣了多久，然后僵硬地对着屏幕果断摁下了挂断。  
也许这家伙也有脑内搭错筋的时候。当时应该是流了冷汗吧，少年躺在床上捂着脸忐忑思考了一会，不过并没有追责的铃声响起，于是握紧拳头，暗自决定把刚才那些当做自己一个噩梦，早点睡也许明天起来连通话记录都没了！  
到了第二天，自己删除的记录是没了，不过又添加了新的，这次是邮件，要不是还记得号码他一定会认为是什么恐吓邮件——“我说出去的就不会收回”。这大少爷肯定是不止一根脑筋搭错了，所以说为什么是自己，这种事怎么想，除了询问本人也无法得到答案吧。放弃思考的少年干脆把头埋在枕头里，无不忧愁的发出类似头疼般的哼哼唧唧。  
之后电话和邮件的频率不频繁却也非常规律，他不知道怎么拒绝海马但也没有答应，但只有对方说到“来见我”时被自己断然拒绝了，那些想问的话也没有提起过。也许还在期盼着这只是那个人的一时兴起？他不知道，但是这样畏畏缩缩，确实不符合自己的风格，为什么，也说不太清。  
自己是想更多了解这个人的，又不甘心被对方发现。  
毕竟，能赢到的地方很少。  
应该是这样……吧。  
海马对答案的逼问越来越近离，终于有一天，他说不出话了，生理上的。可能是感觉差不多到了那个人亲自过来抓自己的时间了，他的运气一向很好直觉也准，但是发生这种事也是未曾想过的，他自己也从惊慌失措到冷静想了好久，然后在将将迟到坐在椅子上喘气之时，猛然察觉。  
也许是自己想逃避了。  
只可惜，他自己都没算到的、这样的小心思，最后还是被对方察觉到了。  
“我听说在极度压力下的人偶尔会失聪失明之类的，”一边说着，一边手指慢慢滑过怀中人滚动的喉结，海马像是似笑非笑的打量着他尚未从惊讶恢复的紧张神情，不过并没有嘲讽的语气，只是不紧不慢地继续道，“也许这里也会有相似的情况？”  
被发现的自己应该是沮丧的，然而这个情绪城之内却先在对面的脸上看到了，非常浅淡的。但因为是这样的距离下，还是可以轻易捕捉到密集碎发下的眉头有了略微下压的痕迹，是属于海马濑人的“沮丧”。  
“你就认为我不会等到你回答的‘好’吗。”  
［为……］  
“为什么你一定觉得我会回答‘好’啊混蛋！！”  
啊……  
一不小心就说出来了。  
听到少年终于重新开口的海马并没有显出几多诧异，只是看着那张因为气恼和其他什么原因而稍微涨红的脸，习惯似的哼了一声。  
“我说了……只有庸才才把话都写在脸上。”  
“你……给我好好回答啊！！”

只有一个人没说出来吗。  
才不可能呢。

【End.】


End file.
